1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally concerns axial flow fans and rotors. More specifically, the present invention concerns a surface profile for axial flow fans and rotors used in environments requiring high output in conjunction with constrained fan size including but not limited to electronics cooling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fan and rotor design has undergone little change over the past century. As a result, fans and rotors remain relatively inefficient. A part of this inefficiency is the result of fans and rotors generating a considerable amount of noise and turbulence. Similarly, fans and rotors used in liquid environments typically result in cavitation. Noise, turbulence, and cavitation reduce the operational efficiency of the fan and rotor.
A chart illustrating inefficiencies with respect to flow and sound in a series of 92×38 mm computer fans as found in the prior art are shown in FIG. 1A. A similar chart illustrating inefficiencies with respect to flow and torque in prior art fan design is shown in FIG. 1B. FIG. 1B illustrates, specifically, a 22″ best-in-class A/C fan with a standard bell shroud operating at 850 rpm.
Much of the noise, turbulence, and unwanted torque in prior art fan design may be attributable to the surface design of the fan or rotor. In many instances, fans and rotors are implemented in a particular operating environment based on a pre-existing design. These pre-existing designs are not necessarily designed or intended for that particular operating environment. Nevertheless, these pre-existing designs may achieve results that are adequate or ‘good enough’ for that particular environment.
Determining which pre-existing design is adequate or ‘good enough’ for a particular environment is a never-ending exercise. Trial and error will continually redefine the best adequate or ‘good enough’ design implementation. Notwithstanding these adequate results, some degree of the aforementioned noise, turbulence, and/or unwanted torque will inevitably remain.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for fan and rotor design where the surface profile may be configured to desired dimensions particular to a given operating environment.